Wanna Get Married? Strikes Back!
by Cellar Door 26
Summary: a predominant DanielJanet Fic. Sequel to WGM. Best to wait until a another chapter has been posted before venturing.
1. Pie Currency

**Title:** Wanna Get Married? Strikes Back!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of it's affiliates. If I did, Janet wouldn't be dead.  
**Season:** Before Hero's Part 2, so 6th season then?  
**Summary:** Her cheeks lit up as she realized what he heard.  
**A.N.:** It's taken me years, but I've finally started this companion piece (and am intent on finishing it) to Marry Me. Sorry for the wait, but this does prove miracles are possible, I never thought I'd start on this. I guess I better thank my little sister for monopolizing the phone and our basic dial-up internet.

-ABC-

"No Way." Fraiser muttered as her computer yet again crashed. Seriously considering picking up the piece of junk and throwing it at the wall, she didn't hear Daniel Jackson's knock. Or his call, or the fact that he entered. Which was why she let the string of curse words leave her mouth.

"I did knock." Janet turned her head and then noticed that Daniel had heard her loss of control. Her cheeks lit up as she realized what he heard.

"The thing's crashed on me again. Fourth time in the last week, and the fourth time I tried to finish up this damn medical report."

"Did you hit save?" He asked, stepping further into the room, convincing himself it was to look at the computer, and not notice what a lovely shade of pink her cheeks were.

"You would think after it's crashed so many times, and with the technical problems the base has been having, but no, I got lost in work." Clearly understanding what that felt like, Daniel nodded and gave a small smile. Seeing her just stare at the thing, he asked,

"Are you going to turn the computer back on and try to save whatever information there is or just stare at it until it fixes itself?" Janet sighed and then looked him straight in the eye,

"Neither, I'm going to follow the colonel's advice the last time this happened and go get some pie."

"Really?" This didn't sound like the Janet he knew.

"Yes. Why don't you come with me and tell me what it is you came in here for." Daniel had completely forgotten why he'd stopped by, but reasoned that after being in her presence for a bit, it would come back.

"Sure, I could do with some pink mashed potatoes." Her eyes widened,

"Don't tell me the cook is trying new recipes again." Daniel's expression grew serious, and he nodded. Janet blew air out her mouth,"Great."

-DEF-

Sitting across from Daniel Jackson as he passionately explained... something, while eating the last piece of chocolate pie, Janet decided that her computer crashing was worth it. Well, for the most part. Janet had been forced to re-type that medical report so many times that she could sing it in her sleep.

"You're not.. listening, are you?" this phrase Daniel said broke into her thoughts, and without thinking, Janet replied,

"No, but I like the sound of your voice." stunned silence followed that comment.

"Thank you?" The question in his voice sounded like a small child who was more used to being teased than complimented. It made her laugh.

"Not many people have the passion like you do when they discuss their jobs."

"Not many people work here."

"Mmm, that's true." The way he was looking at her, it made her feel like she was missing out on something.

"What?" the look disappeared

"What?" feeling like an idiot for almost asking what a look meant, Janet changed tactics.

"What were you going to ask me when you came into my office earlier?"

"Oh." Clearly not what he expected her to say, he fumbled with his glasses, picked up his fork, put it down and then said,

"I was wondering if you had.. gotten my e-mail!" the last few words of the sentence sounded as if the person saying it was unsure of the answer until the very end. Janet, as per usual, missed that.

"No. My computer's been on the fritz for awhile now."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

"Well, I better get back to work." Daniel sounded as if he had something on his mind, so Janet didn't push him.

"Ok, I'll tell you when my computer's finally fixed."

"Yeah, sure." And then he walked away. Janet made sure to not watch him as he left. Because friends do not pay attention to other friends backsides.

-GHI-

"Jack!"

"What?"

"What am I going to say?" Daniel was currently using Jack's home-owned laptop, the only piece of equipment in The SGC that currently worked, on his e-mail browser, typing the e-mail he told Janet he'd already sent.

"Tell her you're secretly in love with her. And have been for the last few years." A pointed look made Jack change tactic.

"Why don't you ask her to marry you?"

"Because that's subtle."

"For the Bet Daniel! You've still got six hours, forty-three minutes left and haven't married anyone." Another pointed look made Jack reword. "Well, besides Teal'c. And that lunch woman with the big..." Jack gestured to his face, and then waved off Daniel's look.

"Because you made me."

"Well you're still four behind."

"That's because you cornered all the scientists."

"True."

"By the way, how did you convince Sam to marry you again?" Jack's relaxed cool manner disappeared by her name.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"Listen Danny Boy, I need to go check up on some things, so you write your e-mail, ask her to marry you or not, and I'll see you later." The noise in the room that Jack's presence brought was dissipating, and by the time Daniel had started typing, it was the only sound in the room.

-JKL-

Forty-seven minutes, two pots of coffee, twelve minor stitches and three slices of pie later, Janet's computer was fixed. She looked over at Sam, who was currently chewing on the forth piece of pie with a look of total fulfillment, and smiled.

"Thank's so much for helping Sam."

"Haaelm oou?" Mouth full of pie, Janet was surprised she heard actual sounds come out of Sam's mouth.

"Sorry, I'm not the colonel, I don't know what that means." A large swallow and gulp of coffee later, Sam was able to talk.

"Janet. You called me out of my lab right when I was about to go over the Smith algorithm, in a mad panic to fix your computer because- how do I put this? 'You have a very important e-mail'. And then hovered over me, eating the pie you promised me, and drinking the fresh brewed coffee you bribed ME with."

"I was not in a mad panic." Jaw set, arms crossed, Janet was prepared to do battle over those words. Because the rest of it? Yeah, that was true.

"Who is this important e-mail even from?" Sam was good at changing tactics and didn't like to fight with Janet. But mostly? She just really wanted to eat more pie. Since all the electrical was so faulty, all unnecessary power was being diverted. This included the kitchen. The base then had to order out all of its food, and the pies were from Baker and Spice, the best bakery in a one hundred radius. Usually all were gone because of the Colonel, and Sam was still curious how this one managed to survive the Colonel's scrutiny.

"Oh, well, it's, that's not important." Sam's eyes shot off of the delectable flaky crust and rich red fruit to Janet. Did she just say the person who sent it wasn't important?

"What?!" muted shock ran through that word, and Janet realized that was not the right thing to say.

"I mean, it's Cassie. She needed help with a school project. And she sounded really urgent." Sam was still looking at her oddly, so Janet rambled.

"I thought you meant important like life-saving, the-world-might-blow-up important. And well, it wasn't like that, not that Cassie wouldn't say so, and I didn't want to worry you, because I know how much you love that kid. I mean, everyone does, even Daniel, whose really sweet to her actually, and where was I?" The point of rambling is to make the other person forget about whatever it is you don't want them to. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Janet.

Another time Sam would find out who the e-mail actually belonged to (although she had a sneaking suspicion of who it was) but Sam was super busy with all the power fluctuations and there was still half a pie left.

"You were going to check your e-mail."

"Oh, right." Never before had Sam felt so unwanted by those two words.

"So you go ahead and try that while I get back to my work. And do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't ask for any more technological help right now."

"Oh, do you need to go?" A smile was hard to suppress.

"Yeah, someone's gotta figure out why all the equipment randomly stops working on the base for hours, only to turn itself back on at random time."

"Oh. Ok. I'll come by your lab later."

"Forget it. The rest of the pie is mine." Sam picked up the pan and without a backwards glance started walking to the door.

"See you."

"Bye." The moment Sam was out the door, Janet clicked on the grey tab, eliciting the regulatory phrase, 'you have mail'.

-MNO-

WAIT. Before your mouse clicks the back button so you can run off and read hordes of other fanfiction, review FIRST. Because I have an inkling of how to continue this, but your reviews are really what's going to make my finger's itch and type out another chapter. So for my sanity, please give me your thoughts. And I do accept flames.


	2. The Build Up

**Title**: Wanna Get Married? Strikes Back!  
**Season: **Before Hero's Part 2, so 6th season then?  
**Summary: **An interesting website changes some very important facts about Janet and Daniel's relationship.  
**Note**: Ok, so here's what I got from the reviews I received. Some are worried that this will be far too canon and realistic, in which Jack an' Sam & Daniel an' Janet won't be going at it in the co-ed bathroom. Apparently the companion piece to this was not er, drastic enough. To rectify this situation, I've started this chapter out showing the way this story is going to go. I apologize for any confusion your preconceived notions did to ruin your enjoyment of my writings. Enjoy!

-PQR-

Walking through the crowded hallways and eating pie was becoming a lot more difficult than Sam had initially thought, but with no sight of the Colonel, Carter was fairly sure her pie was safe. Until a mysterious arm wrapped around her side and propelled her to a storage closet. It was all Sam could do to keep the pie from touching ground, although she lost her fork in the ordeal. The door snapped into place behind her and Carter was plunged into darkness.

"Hello?" The waver in her voice more had to do with the fact that Sam could no longer eat her pie than anything.

"You have something I want." the voice dark and mysterious, Carter felt the familiar but oh so delectable shiver run down her spine at the tone in his voice.

"And what might that be?" keeping her tone airy and light, Carter moved the pie a bit closer to her chest.

"I think you know." unheard were his footsteps, she could feel his breath hot on her neck. Carter turned quickly to face him, telling herself her heartbeat was so erratic by the movement.

"Refresh my memory?" Sam suddenly had very vivid images of what exactly married people do. _Like mowing their lawn, and er..._

"Somehow," a step closer, "ol' doc Fraiser got the last cherry pie." step "And it's supposed to be mine." only the pie between them "I want it back."

"Sorry Sir, but I was bribed with this fair and sq-" his mouth interrupted her tirade and pretty much ruined all coherent thought. The pie was forgotten, at least for the moment, as it was put on a box of 'need to be assembled' brooms. Yeah, who knew? And then almost dropped as Carter was pushed up against the very same box. Jack's quick fingers, oh Carter was going to enjoy those, grabbed the pie just in time. And then broke off the kiss.

"Hm. There's still a good half a pie here, and guess whose going to eat it?" his overjoyed looks and smile would have made Carter laugh, and let him keep the pie purely out of his joy, but unfortunately for him, the room was totally black. So out of the five senses which did Carter have? Hearing. So Carter only heard the taunting edge in his voice, and decided right then, technology be damned, she was going to have that pie, and eat it all.

A quick kiss disarmed Jack in one fatal swoop as Carter grabbed the pastry, grabbed the door, and yanked it open. Not even turning around to meet the gaze Jack was boring into the back of her head, Sam spotted her fork, wiped it on her pants, and continued on her merry way to the lab, knowing she had two more flights of steps, four more corridors, and a forty-three second elevator ride. Not in that order.

-STU-

Shock was something Janet dealt with in everyday life. A patient comes in with what seems like a routine concussion and then BAM it turns out they're sporting a goa'uld, the newest fashion accessory for this fall line.

But reading the words Daniel had typed, Janet couldn't think competently past the word, 'gah'. Ok, so it was just another one of those bets the Colonel started, and apparently Daniel had already 'married' Teal'c and the lunch woman with the big... but this was, this was Daniel. This was marrying Daniel, who already had a wife. Who was dead. Oh, right.

For the second time that day, Janet let a string of curse words leave her mouth, and for the second time that day, Daniel happened to walk into her office at that precise moment.

"Deja Vu."

"You ah, weren't supposed to hear that."

"Computer break again?"

"Oh no, Sam fixed it for me. I was just reading your e-mail."

"Oh." Never before had Daniel sounded so beaten down. Or Janet so entirely not notice.

"Yeah, I bribed her with pie. Cherry actually." Janet watched in confusion as her comment didn't elicit a wry comment, a smile, or even a raised eyebrow. Daniel just looked like he'd been kicked.

"Well, I 'll let you get back to.. doing what you were doing, so I'll go." Janet stared at him oddly as he turned around and head for the door, wondering what exactly she'd done to make him seem so, forlorn. His hand was on the door knob, intent on shutting the door with him, when Fraiser realized how her words sounded.

"Wait, Daniel?" He turned around, wondering if she was going to call him four-eyes just to seal the deal when,

"I'd love to marry you." the look of a school boy who'd just been told he could go outside and play ran Daniel's features, but Janet couldn't decipher this, as the entire base went dark.

It was Daniel's turn to swear.

-VWX-

The meeting room was meant to intimidate, with the long oval table and large black chairs, looking out into the embarkation room. But with the base still in total blackout, and everyone given personal flashlights, it all seemed more like a night out for ghost story telling than anything. Jack was currently explaining shadow puppets to Teal'c, who was humoring O'Neill more than anything. Daniel was explaining to General Hammond why Dr. Fraiser was needed for this briefing, and Carter? She stood at the front of the long table, standing near the projector, which was silly now, with the power still out, but hey, more power to her. General Hammond finally gave up trying to reason with Daniel, and just nodded his head in ascent, and Carter gladly misinterpreted as her go-ahead to speak.

"It seems we've determined the reason for all these power fluctuations." Carter began and O'Neill immediately stopped her.

"Oh really? Because that's what you said the last time. And the time before that." Before Carter could defend herself and her teams work, the lights turned on. Carter shot a pointed look at O'Neill and everyone turned off their flashlights.

"As I was saying, it seems the new protective casing from plant PRX-472 for the wire system in selected parts of the base hasn't been reacting well to some of the fumes in the air and has since eroded, creating electrical problems in its wake.

"What kind of fumes. Are they dangerous?" O'Neill's goading manner was unually sharp, and it was all because of Carter's-pie-that-was-supposed-to-be-his. And that kiss earlier. God that was hot.

"Just regular airborne substances. Like carbon monoxide." Carter was having none of his atitttude. The pie was hers. And she silently agree that their kiss was indeed very hot.

"And that would account for all of the problems we've been having lately?" General Hammond asked, needing to look like he was paying attention to his lead Scientist, and not the quickly disappearing distance between Daniel and Janet.

"Yes Sir. It covers the power blackouts, the reason we haven't been about to dial out for hours and then keep open a wormhole open for-."

"So, pretty much everything." Jack was nothing if not succinct.

"Pretty much. We've essentially replaced the test spots, and there shouldn't be any more problems."

"Right." The word was barely out of O'Neill's mouth as all the lights on the base shut off.

"Major?" When Carter managed to turn on her flashlight and point it at the General, she saw that he wasn't pleased.

"Right. We can fix that." The words didn't look to comfort the General, and Carter quickly shut off the flashlight, as it was aimed right at Hammond's eyes.

-YZ0-

rIGHT. sO JUST USE THAT BUTTON OVER THERE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. nO, NOT THE BACK BUTTON, PLEASE, NOT THE BACK BUTTON. wHY, GOD, DEAR GOD WHY?


End file.
